OPERATION GODSEAL
OPERATION GODSEAL is a highly-classified contingency plan drawn up by the U.S. government (and, presumably, the British) in anticipation of the Pyxis under Al Khali being opened by cultists and releasing the Firstborn to wreak havoc upon the world. Background Knowledge of this covert operation is held on a strict "need-to-know" basis. Only those with the highest authority, whether they be Kings or Emperors, Popes and Presidents, have been privy to the truth that humanity stood on the brink of annihilation several times throughout its history. Legend has it that before God made Adam and Eve, His first attempt resulted in the Firstborn, which was neither man nor woman, neither young nor old, and neither dead nor alive. Considering the Firstborn a failure, and unable to kill it, God cast it into the Abyss and imprisoned it there in favor of clearing the drawing board for Mankind. But its power could not be contained. At the place where it was conceived, Al Khali, the Firstborn has reached out to various figures throughout the centuries in various attempts to escape its prison and lay waste to humanity. Every time it was foiled, the Firstborn would also drag a slice of the world around it into the Pyxis, having tainted these slices with its unnatural power. Its escape attempts were repeatedly stymied by cadres of seven warrior-witches who sacrificed themselves to stop the Firstborn from escaping by sealing themselves along with it, trapping themselves within its sphere of influence. The Firstborn has made several attempts to escape its prison throughout the course of human history. The dates of these attempts include; :1. Sumeria, 3000 B.C. :2. Roman Provinces, 38 A.D. :3. The Crusades, 1213. :4. World War II, 1942. :5. Al Khali, Current Time. Current Time At approximately 0400 GMT, every psychic around the globe felt a shock course through them like falling through a frozen lake. The morning light across the Mediterranean revealed beaches covered with dead sea life. Entire flocks of birds are seen to fall from the sky. All across the Fertile Crescent, hospitals and clinics are inundated with children, most under the age of three, suffering from seizures and unexplained hysteria. And in the most remote desert in the world, an ancient city has been engulfed by a virulent and mysterious sand storm... U.S. satellites monitoring oil pipelines in the Rub Al-Khali detect a shockwave of immense thermo-kinetic energy, its epicenter at the heart of the ruins of a forgotten city. Two F-18 Navy fighters are scrambled from a carrier in the Red Sea and fly into the resulting sand storm to recon the area, but neither plane return. To make matters worse, all contact with the nearest human civilization to the phenomenon is lost. By 0900 GMT, an urgent message is sent to U.S. Special Operations Command and the Department of Occult Warfare: >> CODE JERICHO. THE BOX IS BACK. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. << Into this firestorm is Jericho Squad deployed, to confront this ancient evil...